


Under the Influence

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's overworked and tired, and after a long day in the lab studying a strange new plant, he feels ill.   Things take a sinister turn when he finds Abby also working late at the ARC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

Matt''s head ached and felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. He'd clearly been working too long, staring into the microscope for most of the day. He'd been fascinated by the latest specimens that the team had brought back from the last anomaly, watching the cells multiply faster than any plant life he had studied previously.

 

He knew he should be heading home, the ARC was in silence except for the slight hum from the lighting and the steady beep of the anomaly detector on automatic scan mode for the night. When he stood, he felt a little dizzy. He couldn't drive home like this, he probably shouldn't even walk home feeling like this, but he couldn't stay at the ARC.

 

He made his way to the medical bay and rummaged through the cabinet where essential supplies were kept. Most of it he didn't recognise, but he found some paracetamol tablets. Hoping they'd at least take the edge off his headache so that he could focus enough to drive home, he got a beaker of water and swallowed a couple.

 

On his way back to his lab, he heard a noise coming from the small office that led to the menagerie. There was no light coming through the gap at the bottom, which puzzled Matt. There appeared to be someone, or something, inside. Using his wrist band to open the door, he crept inside. The noise was coming from beyond the airlock, so he moved over to it. It had to be a creature caught between the menagerie and the office somehow, though the ARCs scanners should have picked it up.

 

He opened the airlock and his heart almost leapt out of his body. “Abby! What the hell... I thought we had an intruder or an escape!”

 

“Sorry. I should have let someone know I was still here. I've been tending to the baby hyenadon we brought in last week, she's off her food. I thought if I could get some blood and urine samples, I could get my friend at the zoo to test for some kind of infection, but she wasn't going to let me without a fight.” Abby held up both her arms, covered in scratches and bite marks.

 

“You need to get those cleaned up. Let me help.”

 

“I was just on my way to the medical bay. I know the drill, Matt, better than anyone.”

 

“Of course.”

 

He walked with her back down the corridor, his headache finally beginning to ease. Hopefully he'd feel well enough to drive home by the time he'd helped Abby clean her wounds, and if not then he'd ask her for a lift.

 

He ordered Abby to sit down, roll up her sleeves and rest her arms on the table whilst he looked around for some antiseptic and cotton wool. “What are you doing here so late anyway?” she asked.

 

“I lost track of the time,” he said. “Those plant samples that we took at the last anomaly are behaving really strangely.” He returned back to the table and poured some of the antiseptic onto a cotton pad. “Now, this is going to sting a little.”

 

Abby winced as she felt the liquid cleanse her wounds but she gritted her teeth and endured. It wasn't the first time she'd suffered minor injuries like this whilst looking after the creatures and it certainly wouldn't be the last. This was just part of the job.

 

“How are they behaving strangely?”

 

“There's an incredibly accelerated rate of cell reproduction for a start, but it's more than that. I don't know what to think. I need to do a few more tests tomorrow I think.”

 

A few minutes later, Abby was covering her arms again and they were both getting ready to leave. As Matt turned, a wave of nausea hit him and he felt odd.

 

“You okay?” Abby touched his arm. His eyes seemed darker than usual, his pupils wide open. “Matt?”

 

He shook his head. “Just tired. I need to get home I think.” Then the nausea disappeared and his head felt fine. Before he knew what was happening, he'd grabbed Abby's wrists and his mouth was on hers.

 

Abby pulled away and gave him an angry look. “What do you think you're doing?” She tried to free herself from his grasp but he had a very firm grip on her wrists. “Matt?” She didn't like the way he was looking at her, something wasn't right and it was almost as if he couldn't hear her. She tugged again, and he responded by surging forward, pushing her against the wall. He kissed her again, harder, practically smothering her and then forcing his tongue into her mouth. She gasped, then found a strength inside her to aim a swift knee into his crotch.

 

He fell back in agony and Abby decided she needed to get away. Something was terribly wrong with Matt and she had to get help. The look in his eyes scared her, she'd only ever seen something like that twice in her life – her mum's drug addict boyfriend moments before he beat her and put her in hospital, and Connor's friend Tom who had been under the influence of a prehistoric worm that had damaged his brain to the point he was not himself and had attacked Abby. Had Matt taken something or had someone put something in his food or drink? Or was it the plant he'd been looking at all day? He'd said it was weird.

 

She made for the door and out into the corridor. She intended to try and shut Matt in to give her time to call Connor and Becker, but he had already recovered from the kick and was coming after her. Abby could run fast, but Matt could too. She needed to get herself into a room where she could lock the door, so she made for the nearest one. Slamming it behind her, she pulled out her mobile phone, and with a pounding heart she tried to dial Connor's number.

 

The door lock beeped and Matt pushed it open. His wristband allowed him access anywhere and could over-ride any other command. “Abby!” He grabbed angrily at her phone, and in the scuffle it fell to the floor. He kicked it away and then grabbed her wrists again, pushing her against the wall. This time he was ready for her struggles and used his body to pin her legs down. His mouth was on hers again, the kiss rough and barely allowing her to breathe. Something else scared her, she could feel something hard pressed against her groin and she was pretty certain she knew what it was. This situation could escalate very quickly if she didn't try something.

 

“Matt, this isn't you!” she pleaded. He glared at her with dark eyes, then his face crumpled. “You can fight this, whatever it is that's making you do this, you can beat it. You're better than this.”

 

“I'm sorry,” he gasped and released her. She thought about running for the door but Matt did instead, slamming the door behind him. The lock activated and there was silence. Then it went dark. Matt had used his security clearance to put the room into a lockdown situation. She would not be able to get out until he let her.

 

Trying to stay calm, she looked for her phone. She remembered Matt kicking it away but she didn't see where it had ended up, and in the dark it was impossible to find it. She tried the phone on the wall by the door, but the lockdown meant that it would only connect to another phone in the ARC, not outside. She would have to hope Matt came to his senses again before the air was completely sucked out of the room.

 

“Matt?” she called out, banging her fist on the door. “I need you to open this door so that we can get help.”

 

“It's for your own good, Abby.” he shouted back. “I don't know what's happening to me and I'm not sure how long I can stay in control.”

 

Abby understood. There was still hope that he could beat this if he was able to think about keeping her safe from him. “You need to call Becker,” she said. “Get him to come and help you.”

 

There was silence. Abby wasn't sure if he'd heard her or whether he was even still outside the door. She waited, then called his name again.

 

On the other side of the door, Matt was fumbling with his phone, trying to focus on the display enough to find Becker's number. His mind was a confusing mess, knowing something was wrong with him and that he needed someone to take him away from this situation, but not quite able to fight the anger inside him. He heard Abby call his name and he snapped. How dare she tell him what to do? She'd resisted him so far, but it wouldn't happen again. He would make sure of that.

 

The armoury was just across from where he was and instinct took him straight there. He found a small EMD, made sure it had power then tucked it into the waistband of his jeans before going back to where he'd left Abby. Using his wristband, he unlocked the door. The lights flickered back into life and he found Abby sat on the floor.

 

“Matt? Did you call Becker?”

 

He shook his head. “We don't need him.” He slammed the door shut and the electronic lock activated. He punched in a passcode and the lights went off again. He heard Abby's breathing quicken and it made him shiver. He liked the sound of fear coming from a woman who usually tried to make everyone think she was strong. He would enjoy breaking her.

 

“On your feet,” he demanded, finding her arm and pulling her. She stood up and he felt her struggle. He was expecting it and was ready, the EMD in his hand and finger on the trigger. He'd set it very low, not wanting to make her unconscious since there would not be any fun in that. As his finger squeezed the trigger to activate the electronic pulse, he felt Abby go limp and he grasped her by the waist to stop her from falling.

 

Abby tried to cry out, but her voice would not come. She couldn't feel her arms or her legs and although she was desperately trying to fight against him, there was no response from any part of her body. For the moment, there wasn't anything she could do. She just had to hope the effect of the EMD would wear off pretty quickly before anything happened.

 

Aware that Matt was half carrying her, half dragging her, she tried to call out again. Her back hit against something hard and she realised it was a desk. Then she found herself being forced onto it with Matt's body over hers. His knees were pinning her legs down and he was making a strange growling noise that didn't even sound human as his hands began to maul her body. Glad that she couldn't see his face, Abby dug deep to try and shut herself off from what was happening. She could pretend it wasn't Matt doing this to her, a man she had come to trust with her life.

 

He tore at her blouse trying to open it to expose her breasts. A couple of the buttons popped off, the rest came undone under protest and then he dragged it over her shoulders and threw it to the floor. Then her bra followed, almost ripped from her body. His mouth clamped onto her breast, biting and licking the hard nipple as he made hungry suckling sounds. Abby gasped, her body reacting in a way that shocked her. She did not want this but she had no control. A fire was stirring in her groin as Matt mauled her breasts. There had been a time when things were particularly bad with Connor that she had imagined having sex with Matt. He was a decent looking guy and under other circumstances this might have been a very pleasurable experience.

 

The waistband of her jeans loosened and she felt Matt's weight shift from her body as he slid them over her hips and down. If she was going to be able to end this at all, now would be the moment. She tried to twist her body and kick out, but the feeling had still not returned to her limbs and she was unable to move them. There was a tearing sound as her knickers were ripped away and she managed to let out a whimper.

 

“You want this, don't you?” Matt growled. Abby shook her head and tried to protest, but her throat felt tight and the only sound that would come out was a squeak. He was shifting back on top of her and she felt the bare flesh of his chest against her erect nipples. At some point he'd taken off his shirt, but his jeans were still on, the rough fabric rubbed against her thighs.

 

Abby's head was spinning with conflicting thoughts. Matt plunged two fingers into her pussy and she gasped. She was wet for him, her body at least ready for the inevitable. “Abby!” he growled, nipping, licking and kissing her body, thrusting his fingers in and out of her rapidly and grasping her breast with a bruising force. Her internal muscles began to convulse around his fingers and a wave of pleasure swamped over her. This shouldn't feel so good.

 

He moved again, forcing her thighs apart. Fear began to take over as the pleasure of her orgasm faded. She was still unable to put up a fight against him and now it seemed this was going exactly where she'd feared it would at the start. His tongue lashed against her clit and then poked into her sodden pussy.

 

“Matt!” She had found her voice at last, and she hoped that meant the EMD's effects were wearing off. He ignored her as he continued his onslaught for several more minutes, then sat up. The sound of his zip unfastening struck horror through Abby's mind but she knew there was nothing she could do. He settled himself between her thighs, forcing them further apart and then pressing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

 

“Noooo!” Abby cried, but it fell on deaf ears. He entered her, sliding in easily as he sought his goal. He filled her, her muscles clamping around the hard shaft and welcoming him in despite the protests Abby was making. Then he paused a moment before moving in and out, thrusting hard and fast and drawing out cries from both of them. He fucked her hard, making the desk beneath them creak rhythmically. Abby feared it would break if this continued for much longer.

 

Matt's mouth smothered hers, and all Abby could do was let her tongue tangle against his instead of fighting him if she was to going to be able to breathe properly. The fire in her groin intensified and as his hands roughly explored her body, she found herself groaning in involuntary pleasure.

 

His thrusting was becoming more erratic and Abby knew this was almost over. Her hands gripped his back and her thighs wrapped around his hips, urging him onwards and hoping to bring him to climax quickly. Then it hit her, she had movement back! She could end this now, but she was close to orgasm herself, why would she stop it?

 

Riding out the final moments, Abby gasped, listening to Matt's heavy breathing and the slap of his skin against hers. Finally, he groaned out loud and she felt the heat of his release inside her quivering body. Her own orgasm overwhelmed her for a moment, her womb pulsing as his seed filled her, and then he withdrew.

 

Now was her moment, she rolled over and off the table, finding the EMD on the floor where Matt had dropped it. She switched it on and caught a brief glimpse of Matt's terrified face in the light it gave out just as she fired a pulse at him. He stumbled backwards and he gazed at Abby with a pleading look. “I'm sorry,” he muttered, as Abby fired another shot at him.

 

He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, his body shaking as he was having some kind of seizure. She was taking no chances. “I'm sorry too, Matt!” she sobbed, firing a third pulse at him. His body went limp and lifeless.

 

Breathing hard, Abby shone the light the EMD around the room in search of her phone. She spotted it just sticking out from under a cupboard and ran over to it. Relief swamped over her, but she felt light headed. She had to undo the lockdown before the air was completely sucked out of the room. Remembering that the wristbands would only work for the person they were intended for, Abby dragged Matt's lifeless body towards the door and hauled him up so that she could use his wristband to open the lock. The lights came back on and Abby desperately dialled Connor's number whilst trying to find her clothes.

 

“Connor!” The sound of his voice made her tears fall. It was over. “I'm at the ARC. You need to call Becker, and the medical...” she swallowed down a sob as she looked down at Matt's limp body. “I think I've killed Matt.”

 

+++++

 

Lester hovered in the doorway of Abby's room, watching Connor tenderly stroke her forehead as he held her hand. He cleared his throat and both of them looked up.

 

“I thought you'd like an update on Matt's condition,” he said.

 

Connor gripped Abby's hand tightly. “Have you found out what made him do this to Abby?” he said angrily, “Because unless there's a damned good excuse...” Abby stopped him.

 

“He was ill, wasn't he?” she said softly. “I could see in his eyes that he was under the influence of something.”

 

Lester nodded. “He doesn't remember a lot of it, but he knows enough to realise that he raped you. He's incredibly ashamed and upset.”

 

“He's upset?” Connor spat. “If he dares to show his face here, I'll...”

 

“We believe that the plants he'd been studying all day gave off toxic spores that he'd been inhaling for most of the day. Matt reported that he'd been feeling ill prior to … the incident. The doctors don't recognise any of the chemicals they've found in his blood stream, other than the paracetamol he took, but there appears to be traces of the substances used in the production of some class A drugs.  They also think it's possible that the paracetamol could have made things worse.” Lester swallowed nervously. “I suggest we go easy on him. Abby was right about him being under the influence of something, this would have been something he had little control over. Over the next few days, we'll have the plants analysed and the results matched to what we've found in Matt's blood, just to be certain.”

  
“It's okay, Connor,” Abby said. “I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, and I suspect Matt will be the one that needs the help and support. You're not to be angry at him.”

 

Connor sighed and nodded. “Lester, when you see Matt, tell him he has no need to worry. We understand that he wasn't himself.”

 

“I will. That will mean a lot to him.” Lester turned and left, leaving Connor to look after Abby and hoping that they would all be able to get past this incident and be the team he needed them to be.

 

 


End file.
